Naruto: 適合Training Compatibility & Obsession
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Two short stories between Naruto and Hinata on unique ways they fall deeper in love with one another. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Training Compatibility

**Story: **Naruto: 適合Training Compatibility & Obsession  
**Author: **Aoi **  
Written: **September 16th, 2019**  
Genre: **Romance & Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but the ideas I do.**  
Author's Note: **Aoi here, please pardon my grammar, English is my second language as I am Japanese. Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Training Compatibility**

Naruto was grinning through his teeth when he asked Hinata that they try training with bo staffs for fun. Although they had trained together almost consistently ever since they started dating, Naruto realized that nin-jutsu and hand-to-hand combat and frequent surprise kisses were not enough. He wanted to see what other ways he could get her to be perplexed by his skills, and as a result, challenge her to do better herself.

It all started when Hinata randomly brought up her wish to learn bojutsu, the art of staff techniques. Hyuugas were already highly proficient in close-range combat, and since working with a staff was like working with extended limbs for striking, Hinata felt ashamed that she had hardly used such a weapon in her life. As ironic as it was, Naruto wondered why she wanted to learn it in the first place.

"What do you need to learn bojutsu for, Hinata?" he had questioned, "You are already immensely powerful on your own with just your gentle fist techniques and Byakugan. And then there's your Eight Trigrams Spirit Sixty-Four Palms, and don't get me started on how you used Otsutsuki Hamura's chakra to destroy that Toneri punk—"

"I just thought…" Hinata had quickly interrupted his train of admiration for her. "I just thought it could be something fun. To extend my techniques over an inanimate form…for a greater striking distance and self-defense tool."

She did not have to shy away or pout twice before Naruto was washed over with a new sense of Uzumaki-level determination. He wanted to be the one to teach her bojutsu! He wanted to see the twinkle in her eye and smile on her gentle lips when he made her the best staff artist in Konohagakure! Sure, he knew nothing about it, but for her…he would do anything.

So, for weeks after, Naruto had secretly met up with Tenten and Yamato to get as much help with bojutsu as possible. It was no doubt that Tenten had an abundant knowledge on weapons, and as a wielder of the wood style kekkei genkai, Yamato had a meticulously thorough knowledge of staff techniques and bojutsu's influence on balance, precision, and harmony of the body with the weapon.

"It's like a dance…" Tenten had said during his training, "…when you spar with your opponent in its simplest form. Not only are you exercising your movements to be swift and fluid like water, you are also practicing solidarity with your partner. A type of unity."

"Really-ttebayo?" Naruto had reacted with surprise. He didn't think sparring with sticks was going to be that powerful, but he couldn't deny there was something natural and pure of using a staff that was different than using ninjutsu.

"Yeah really," Tenten had answered. "But I'm surprised that Hina–" but she had shut herself instantly. "I-I mean I'm surprised Neji didn't teach all this to his own cousin."

Yamato himself had given his best advice on using the right type of wood for a bo staff and how to handle it with care. "When you are one with your weapon, you are one with nature," he had spoken almost austerely.

"Uh-huh," Naruto had replied bluntly. But he had to admit that they were both right. He was never a particularly "silent" ninja but learning bojutsu taught him to be swift with his feet, quick with his hands, and have a better control of his chakra flow. It helped immensely during his training with Hinata, who, unaware of these secret meetings, had noticed a change in his combat movements.

Finally, after more than two months and quite a bit of tedious training, Naruto felt that he was prepared to grant Hinata her wish.

Her reaction was priceless, of course, when he told her that they should train with bo staffs for fun and that he was going to be the one to teach her. Her excitement made his heart melt, and that determined little face had him explode with the urge to kiss her in every chance he got. This was his time to shine, he thought, and to remind her that he wanted to be the Naruto-kun she had adored her whole life…the loyal, sweet Naruto-kun who never gave up on his friends and never stopped loving the one Hyuuga girl he would love passionately to the end of his days.

Little did he know, however, that he was up for a big surprise. The first two times, she had faltered under his staff, edging Naruto to go a little slow. But something in Hinata had awakened the third time, and before long, Naruto found himself using the full extent of his abilities, going back and forth with his staff and Hinata as if they operated as one body. Not once did he have a chance to rest or question her antics as she quickly retaliated after every one of his own strikes.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as a sudden twist of his lower limbs had him spinning to the ground with a thud. He was highly surprised to see her smirk and her tender arm clutching on to one of his legs like a vice.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun!" She leant out a hand to him apologetically. "S-shall we continue?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. She was challenging him, and this newfound thrill shook him from head to toe with excitement. They continued again, this time with an understanding of how the other one operated. It was like a tango almost, the way they spun and jot back and forth with all their fervent energy. A couple of times, Naruto had managed to pull Hinata to the ground, letting her know that he was not going to go easy on her. But she was not going to take it as an offense, because it only pushed her to try harder, to reach new ways to bring him down_ twice_ as many times as he beat her.

They went on for hours, enjoying the feel of this new type of close-range fighting and getting a sense of each other's movements through their staffs. Naruto learned a lot about Hinata's fighting style the same way she learned about his. It was refreshing, the way they could now predict what the other one would do, of course, with many surprise attacks in between. Every time Hinata had the upper hand, Naruto would smile through his look of utmost surprise. He was so proud of her, but most importantly, he wanted to cherish this training more than the others. He yearned for this…something that could push them to the limit but also have them mutually move as one. A type of dance…a type of solidarity. Just by this training alone, one could tell that Naruto and Hinata were truly compatible with each other.

So, it wasn't long until their practice was done, and their bellies ached with laughter and exhaustion from their hearty duel that Naruto decided to drop his speculation.

"Hinata…you already knew how to use a bo staff, didn't you?" he shook his head in amusement.

The Hyuuga girl could only look down shyly, not from embarrassment for lying but to hide her chuckle that forced to escape her lips.

"I…I wanted to see how compatible we were in our fighting style…" she tapped her fingers as her cheeks grew bright red, "…so that in a way I could be closer to you."

"And you knew I would go every length to learn it myself?" Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes. That is what Naruto-kun would do." She smiled up at him. "And it made me so happy that you did! Today's training was the best I ever had…because…"

"You and I moved as one," Naruto answered for her before moving her sweat-stained hair behind her ears. "Just like how we will now."

His lips found hers before she could react, and the explosion of bliss brought them only to part their mouths and yearn for more. They remained that way for as long as their breaths could allow, but even then, Naruto did not want to stop.

He wasn't going to stop loving her, nor was he going to stop their bojutsu training.

No. This was just the beginning. Naruto only had to make a mental note to thank Tenten and Yamato later.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative! One final chapter is on its way.**


	2. Chapter 2: Obsession

**Obsession**

There she was!

Naruto jumped down from the streetlight pole and began to vault over various obstacles - trees, carts, pedestrians - on his way to his goal. He was almost there, just opening his mouth to say her name, get those bright eyes focused on him, when Neji (damnit Neji, he knew his cousin, knew they had to have this conversation) called her name and pulled her off to the Hyuuga Compound, to do some... Hyuuga stuff, gah, he didn't know!

Of course, what he'd say to Hinata when he did talk with her, he didn't know. 'Thank you', of course, and 'I didn't know', and 'I'm sorry', but beyond that... what did you say to a person who had told you they loved you and then almost died? Selfish, yes, she had been, because how could he have ever gotten over it if she had died, without resolution?

She would probably have thought it okay, as long as he lived. She would have been the only one.

But Hinata had lived, and now, now there was someone in the world who loved him. Him, Uzumaki Naruto, the Dead Last, the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, the crazy one with the perverted teachers. It was just this side of absolutely surreal. It was completely inexplicable. It warranted further investigation.

It wasn't stalking, Naruto assured himself virtuously. It was... investigating. Yeah, investigating. He was finding out about his quiet, sweet, dark, pretty, courageous, weird (she loved him, she was weird. She loved him, with those light-tinted eyes that actually weren't quite the Hyuuga standard, now he thought about it, and he liked them a lot more than the standard Hyuuga eyes, and dammit focus Naruto) comrade. He clearly didn't know enough about her, and he'd have to fix that.

He created a shadow clone that nodded at him and then grinned goofily as he henged into a butterfly and fluttered over the thin picket-fence-slash-wall of the Hyuuga compound, towards the centre of Naruto's attention, whilst the original frowned petulantly at the sky and cursed the fact that he couldn't abandon all his duties to shadow clones, and so couldn't watch Hinata himself.

Five minutes later, Naruto got the memories of the butterfly-clone. He'd found Hinata on her way to a meeting with the Hyuuga Clan leaders, and perched on her hair, only to be swatted off and squashed by her dad when he'd seen her.

But the clone had discovered that her hair was soft and warm and smelled enticingly of late spring flowers, so it hadn't been a total waste. Naruto filed that information away and called it a clone well spent, and settled down to watch the Hyuuga gate, waiting for his prey- *friend*, to come out. He could wait. He had shadow clones to look after everything else, after all.

Kakashi stared after the departing Hyuuga Hiashi, wishing yet again that Sensei had lived, that he had somebody to confide in, that Godaime-sama were conscious, that Naruto had something even vaguely resembling common sense...

Honestly, this entire situation was like some of the foreplay bits of Icha Icha. He'd been warned that something like this might happen, and he knew well that Sandaime-sama had been counting on the fact that orphans and neglected children often latch onto people who offer them honest care to bind Naruto to Kakashi, and thereby Konohagakure. And being the one in charge (for the nominal value thereof that either Naruto or Sasuke would allow) of two of the most isolated orphans of Konohagakure meant he'd been expecting it of one or both of them.

But neither kid had shown any signs of it and Kakashi had hoped - prayed - that Naruto's semi-normal relationships with the Ichiraku family, Umino-sensei and himself had meant that the kid had dodged the kunai. No such luck; apparently he'd just been saving it all up for the lucky girl who declared herself first, and so now was going stalker on Hyuuga Hinata.

Damn teenage hormones! But he probably should have expected something like this once puberty finally hit the kid.

Minato-sensei had quietly, calmly and ruthlessly stalked Kushina-neesan for years until he finally got into a position where he could overwhelm her reservations (although Sensei would probably object to that description and make him amend it to 'persistently observed' and 'deeply impress' instead. But stalking was stalking and apparently genetic. Of all the things to inherit...)

Hiashi had a point. Naruto couldn't be allowed to keep doing this, and it had to be stopped before it could escalate. A butterfly on her hair one day could be a clone in her bedroom the next, and while Hinata might not object too much to that, there was a difference between 'happily invited' and 'sneaked in unannounced'. But how the hell do you stop the world's most Surprising Knucklehead Ninja when he's happily charging down the path to a head-on collision with the Hyuuga Family Sword?

The next day Kakashi found out the answer: you distract him. Naruto was so surprised and angry with Danzo's plan to claim the role of Rokudaime that he'd rushed off to crash the Five Kage Summit with barely a scrap of preparation - and leaving behind no shadow clones.

So maybe it wasn't as bad as it could have been. If Naruto had been as all-out obsessed as Minato-sensei had been (because it wasn't like there weren't other people who couldn't have stepped into the circle at the last minute, they could have dragged a death row prisoner in easily, but Minato-sensei had been determined to follow Kushina-neesan) there was no way he'd have gone without at least a backup way of guarding Hinata. Maybe the kid had a chance at a normal life and normal love after all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories here!**


End file.
